MAP25: The Temple of Darkness (The Plutonia Experiment)
MAP25: The Temple of Darkness is the twenty-fifth map of The Plutonia Experiment. It uses the music track "Adrian's Asleep" from Doom II (the same as Doom II's MAP25: Bloodfalls). thumb|right|300px|Map of MAP25 Walkthrough This map is all about ambushes, so it is best to move quickly at the start of each part. Outside Quickly kill all the sergeants around you, then find the stairs to the west. Go around the walkway the sergents were on until you find a switch and press it, then head on up north to the blood lake (the blood is not damaging). Kill everyone here, then enter the building, take out the hell knights and baron of hell, then equip your BFG (if you have any cells) and jump into the teleporter. The Temple You are ambushed by a ton of hell knights and a baron of hell here, so kill them all. Once they are all dead, go up the stairs and into each of the little nooks the chaingunners are in and press the switches inside. These open the doors to access the back end of the teleporter. The Violence Zone The best thing to do is immediately rush forward towards the arachnotrons and try to take them out up close, so at least you are away from the revenants and gunners and can get some cover. If you fall in the lava, the narrow catwalk to the yellow bars is a lift. Once this area is clear, find the corridor to the north-west (near the red bars) and follow it. Carefully make your way down the stairs, take everything out down this corridor, then at the end press the switch and grab the yellow key. Backtrack down the corridor and up the stairs, then go across the new walkway, naturally killing everything as you go, and find the blue key in this area. Then backtrack (again) to the blue door (where the arachotrons were), go in and press the yellow switch to open the bars, go back outside and cross the catwalk to grab the red key but BEWARE of another trap: mancubi. The best thing to do is to jump down and run into the east opening (beware a revenant) to grab a megasphere and a radiation suit, then deal with them. With this done explore the southern part of the lava area (be careful of the gunners in the sniper windows to the east) and press the two big skull switches to open the doors beyond the red bars. Hit the teleporter but BEWARE the final trap: chaingunners behind you. Best to sprint forward and strafe right or left to cover, then take them out from there. Then, just raise the red bars, hit the switch inside, and go up the small stairs to the exit. Secrets Official # In the raised area with the blue keycard, there are two wooden guard-tower-esque structures. One of them has blood splattered on one of its sides; press the use key on it to lower the floor of both structures. The one opposite the one you pressed has a large skull switch that is revealed when the floor is lowered. Press this switch to open a secret room back in the main area (where the exit teleporter is). Non-official # In the pool where you get the red keycard, in the south-east corner there are two covered-over windows along the east wall with an enemy(s) behind them (likely a Sergeant). You have to kill them in order to get 100% Kills. Screenshots Image:Plutonia-map25-start.png|First part. Image:Plutonia-map25-middle.png|Second part. Image:Plutonia-map25-end.png|Third part. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP25 demos from the Compet-N database Temple of Darkness (The Plutonia Experiment)